


不具名恋爱异闻录

by tcdds



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 11:30:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcdds/pseuds/tcdds





	不具名恋爱异闻录

不具名恋爱异闻录

*佑灰奎八

世间倒霉事往往来得蹊跷。  
例如金珉奎这个勤勤恳恳一心向学的电气工程系三年专业第一，居然在要实习的前一学期明晃晃挂掉了一门课，学分占比还相当高。从网速超慢的教务系统退出来的一刻金珉奎看见电脑屏幕上自己的一张帅脸，当下颇有些悲不自胜。再看看电脑桌面，诶，金珉奎下意识拍了拍桌子，震得旁边搁着的玻璃杯当啷作响，水面晃悠晃悠险之又险，终是没晃出杯口来。

电脑桌面上的画，色调暗沉，但布局和谐，线条简洁而舒展。系出自本校美术学院出名的小画家油画系三年专业第一的徐明浩之手。这人最近忙着跟老师跑展览，无暇理会男朋友在线诉说挂科的悔恨与痛苦，电话连线里温柔安慰几句“哦，安啦，补考一下就好了”“你去找老师商量一下嘛，比如给你放个水说说补考范围之类的，或者跟他解释一下你为什么会挂---对哦金珉奎，你怎么会挂科的？”

脑海中浮现前阵子这学期临近期末，徐明浩的师兄师姐们毕业策展，金珉奎为了稳固刚刚在一起的感情跟着他跑前跑后出主意、任劳任怨做免费搬运工，一时乐不思蜀。再加上这门课选得也实属乌龙---去年初刚刚在学校艺术楼小展厅偶遇完徐明浩，金珉奎找了个不靠谱的信息来头说是那个瘦瘦的高高的穿衣服很时尚的男孩子来自文学院，本校素来有开放一部分跨专业选修课的传统，金珉奎立马压着选课截止时间点冲进选课系统抢到文学院新晋讲师开放的[现代文学]专业课一门，结果就是听完一节课就溜号跑到艺术学院公共画室整天泡在里头等偶遇。好歹金珉奎也是学过画画的人，某天下了课进入公共画室做练习的徐明浩抬头看见一副色彩明艳、线条大胆有张力的画作，激赏之下也只是弯弯嘴角笑着多看了一眼---就只这多看的一眼便注意到了画架旁边的高个子帅哥，身材不逊于表演系任何一个男同学，头发是规矩的黑色，穿着低调舒适颇合他眼缘，最重要是帅哥撞上他的视线不仅没有冷漠忽视，反而像是期盼已久似的招了招手，露出两颗虎牙:“嗨。我叫金珉奎。”

金珉奎的笑容还是很有感染力的。那阵子徐明浩也搞点装置艺术缓解枯坐画油画的压力，需要的钢铁废材都直接从金珉奎做完功课的废铁现场搬，他身板瘦削，金珉奎怎么也得跟着他一块搬。徐明浩睡眠浅又怕吵，租在学校外面的公寓光骑车要半个小时路程，俩人乘着月色晚风骑行笑闹，到了深夜金珉奎也不好再回来，留宿在徐明浩客厅沙发上，一来二去偶遇成了熟人，熟人又成了可以住在一起的人，再加上金珉奎时不时买点时蔬做些小菜将养着徐明浩脆弱的胃，炉灶上的火舌节节升温，一个季节过后就烘熟了俩人爱情的果实。

要说金珉奎的人生，可以说是托了先天长得帅+后天动手能力超强的福，一路顺利得一往无前。唯独到了徐明浩这他太过投入以至于忘了自己还选了门文学院的课程的事，偶尔想起来也觉得不过背书就是了，期末去考试当天才发现这文本分析文论堆叠跟他的电工实验可是有天差地别，别说考过，选择题第一题问鲁迅的知名回忆散文集他就抠破头皮，最后填了个《祝福》上去，全卷唯一看似靠谱的答案真成了这场考试给他唯一的祝福。

能怎么办呢，金珉奎无聊地划着手机缓冲下沮丧的心情，学校的BBS论坛随着其他社交软件的兴起逐渐没落了，在上面发帖的多是些无聊的人，他想找一个文学院相关的帖看看情况，无意间在关联推荐里瞅见一栏:[不具名恋爱实录]帖子下面回复纷杂，尽是说些自己的恋爱经历，分享给大学期间在这里收获幸福或经历离别的人。毕业季刚刚过去不多时，帖子里感慨纷纭，金珉奎也就多看了一会儿，刷到几个特别甜蜜的就截图保存下来思忖着怎么跟明浩也照这个做一遍就好了。徐明浩整天埋头在房间里画画，出门不是带着相机就是带着画板，俩人虽然都是耐得住性子的人可日子长久也要有更鲜活的色彩。

正无心乱想着随手划到底下一层，一个顶帖的问题弹入眼帘:“恋爱好难哦，我都跟着这个人从一个地方到了另一个地方，能做的都做了，就是还没让他认识我...生活没有交集，也不知道他喜欢什么，我自己也是整天一个人待着除了工作学习都特别无聊，诶，他一定不会看见我的。”

金珉奎心想现在的小男生都这么痴情绝恋的吗，两个人的关系里还能有这样纯粹保持距离的春心萌动，像我这样的老屁股，半是勾引半是试探，暧昧妥协礼貌嬉笑，以退为进做牛做马半推半就......当即恨不得洋洋洒洒写上一篇“老同志手把手教你谈恋爱”，然而字还没码上两行徐明浩信息就来了:

“别忘了去文学院找老师解释情况，我帮你问过我认识的同学了那老师兼任行政在教学办公室xxx号。”

“好嘞!马上去，明浩辛苦---么么么”一连敲了几个小萌犬的表情过去之后金珉奎才意识到自己在屏幕前居然也噘起了嘴，干咳两声收起手机拿着钥匙就出门前往人文楼。爬楼的时候酝酿了一下措辞，记忆中那位只见过开学一面的男老师年轻、帅气，神情有点清冷自负，大概搞文学研究的终日跟书本打交道总是不太通常人情理吧？边忐忑着推开门边寻思要不要卖一把小男孩的魅力给老师套套近乎，结果进门却看见办公室墙边沙发里窝着个软体动物叭叭叭正打游戏，眼镜片上反射着时下流行的一款游戏界面的光，金珉奎在门口小心翼翼探进去半个身子:“那个，全-圆佑老师在吗？”

沙发上盘腿蜷着的“软体动物”尴尬地收起游戏键盘，手机屏幕向下扣在一边，起身理了理衣服下摆走到办公桌前低头佯装整理文件，反应迟了一会儿才开口问道:“什么事？”

“老师好，我、我是电气工程三年级的学生，我那个，这学期您的课......”

全圆佑神情转换得实在过于自然，金珉奎转眼就被他抬起头扫过来的眼神看得头顶发凉，这搞文学的会不会不太好沟通啊那我要不要---

“挂科了？”果然冷都男，声音是低音炮呢。

“是的。现在想来跟老师解释一下这是个意外如果有补考划重点之类的当然也更想要得到老师的指导我下个学期还有实习真的超级超级不方便的老师如此年轻就为人师一定有包容学生的宽宏大量能够给我指点迷津我现在仿佛孤舟入海失去了方向......”

“你真不是我们院的学生？”全圆佑看他絮絮叨叨滔滔不绝的样子也抬起一边嘴角笑了，看着看着不知道想起来点什么忽然收敛嘴角，“等等，你是不是校队的？”

“额，哪个队？”课余生活也丰富多彩的校园达人金珉奎举手提问。

“校队，田径队。你是不是上学期每周二周三早上集训来着。”

“啊?！”

世事难料往往不止一桩。谁能想到金珉奎只是来找授课老师商量个补考通融的事，却意外得知这老师对自己的了解已经到了如此深入细致的地步---不过，倒也不像是为了他本人。

“这样吧，你帮老师办个事，至于你想找我说的事呢我了解了，你按时参加补考就行，回头我把考试重点发你邮箱里。刚好遇到一个田径队男生可算是碰上了，文学院遍地女孩子，就算有男生也没几个在搞运动的，运动的男孩多有魅力，真是的---”

一番话讲得金珉奎心里毛毛的，这老师怎么也像个同道中人。他还没来得及找好措辞试探一下，就紧接着受到了全圆佑的拜托---“你帮我要一下你们田径队文老师的联系方式，顺便最好能帮我约出来见个面，就在市中心的书店楼下，离老校区教师公寓很近的。”

不得不佩服的是，金珉奎估摸着全圆佑这人自己不好意思开口，使唤起人来倒得心应手的，活该他能搞行政，他不搞谁搞。文老师是去年年底新来大体部的体育保健老师，年轻，长得正，人如其名地俊朗活泼有魅力，只不过负责的是日常训练点名签到，不做主要工作，金珉奎翻遍通讯录也没见他联系方式，只好自己亲自去一趟问问看。天气正热，走到一半他拐进便利店买了瓶冰水坐下来就着饭团填饱肚子，吃饭的时候没事做又看了看那个恋爱帖还有没有什么“宝”可寻。

“喜欢他很久了，也为了他改变了很多上进了很多，以前真的没什么时间的概念来着，现在也会给自己做职业发展上的规划了，好想和他一起往前走啊---可是什么时候才能赶上他向他表明心意还是个问题呢。”

“我现在都有点厌烦日常的忙碌了，最喜欢每天早晨跟他待在同一个地方，虽然他不怎么注意到我，我也假装不看他，这种机会经常能有就好了，为什么放假!”

金珉奎在便利店里对着屏幕嘎嘎大笑，电话铃声响起来的时候光速按下了接听:“哈哈哈哈喂您哪位?”

“？金珉奎你傻了吗？珉奎啊成绩虽然要紧其实身心健康才是最重要的你不要太往心里去这事情也有我的责任......”

“哈哈哈哈你说什么呢明浩，我看帖子看笑了哈哈哈哈哈，怎么啦？”

“......没什么，问你，办完事没有，办完了赶紧陪我回去收拾屋子，马上我表哥要来我家看我，我妈催个不停他今天晚上就来，你那些衣服日用品得赶紧收好。”

“啊，啊，好的好的，嗯，我这就去解决一点小问题。你表哥不知道咱俩的事吧---哦，哦，这样啊，诶，好哦我明白的哦，你不用介意啦，回见。拜拜，嗯嗯亲亲，拜拜了哦---”金珉奎挂完电话，对着手机耸耸肩起来出门往大体部去。如今的社会还不太能接受他们这样的恋爱关系，虽说明浩他们学院比比皆是，出了同龄人的圈子都是一副清淡之交的样子，彼此心里存着数，所有能设想的未来也多是只有眼前。能走一步是一步，每天都如此。

大体部人少，敲门进办公室里头只坐了一个人。窝在沙发上对着手机玩开心消消乐，消除一行时有一连串欢乐的鸟叫声。金珉奎不好意思地咳嗽一声左手扣扣门:“那个，文俊辉老师在吗。”

“哦？在啊，当然在啦，怎么啦怎么啦找我有事吗!”沙发上的小哥一跃而起灵活稳稳落地，按灭手机屏幕开朗地笑着走过来，“是金珉奎吗？我记得你训练很认真!”

人走到跟前金珉奎仔细看看还是忍不住在心底感叹好帅，不是自己这种不说话就雕塑脸一开口做表情就憨甜的帅，而是另一种更非人类一点儿的、不光是女孩子喜欢就连文学院办公室的闷骚男老师也悄悄看上了的有魅力的帅。“老师，我是替别人来找你的。”金珉奎简单把事情讲了一下，省去了自己出现在这里的原因，朝他要了联系方式，传达了对方想见面的意思，说了个差不多之后转身告辞要走。

“诶刚好时间差不多了我也走了，你住哪边？我今天去外面的公寓不知道同不同路。”

“老师？不住在老校区那边的教师公寓吗？”

“嗯嗯是的，不过我有个表弟在咱们学校读书，他爸妈让我平时多关照他我也没时间，今天跟他约了晚上过去吃个饭。”

坐在刚开始工作没多久的文俊辉租来的车里，金珉奎不自然地咽了十几次口水，检查了几十次后视镜角度仿佛那里面的路是他的家，看一看认真开车的文俊辉又低头抠自己的破洞牛仔裤。文俊辉打开车载音箱，那里头颤颤巍巍飘出来的居然是上世纪八十年代流行的抒情金曲，金珉奎一边跟着摇头晃脑一边看文俊辉激情跟唱，揶揄地笑:“文老师爱好还挺复古哈。”

“嘿嘿，是的，我不怎么赶时尚。”

金珉奎的手指蹭过刚刚添加了文俊辉wechat的手机屏幕，翻一翻朋友圈的花式自拍寻思您这还不够潮流第一线的么，嘴上只好应和是是是，把头扭向窗外，手指在屏幕上飞快操作。

“明浩，你表哥叫什么名字？”

“啊？你问这个干嘛。”

“我现在跟大体部的文俊辉老师在一辆车上，他说他要去咱们住的小区看表弟。”

“啊!？金珉奎你怎么在大体部还有活动啊!”

“所以......？”

“所以文俊辉是我哥呀，你怎么还跟着上车你怎么想的”

“我哪来得及想那么多---那我现在还去你那吗==”狗狗委屈.jpg

“你......你来吧你来了待楼道里，不然你车都上了还一个人回去也怪辛苦的，等我哥吃完饭我就送他回去。”

“啊......啊?好的哦......”

文俊辉上楼前，金珉奎在单元门口向他礼貌告别，目视文俊辉进了电梯在电梯门合上之前还补了个标准微笑心想着这好歹算头一回见家人虽然文俊辉不知道，金珉奎还是努力维持好形象以备另日不时之需。一边沿着楼梯向上一边给徐明浩发消息“明浩啊我好饿啊我想吃炸鸡我想吃炸年糕但是我一个人叫凑不够外卖起送 > <”

没有回复。楼道里像是掉下来一盆冷水又安静又有点儿寂寥。金珉奎像个失家的小孩儿趴在楼梯转折处的窗口，楼上楼下偶有人声，但都无法引起他的注意。他把文俊辉的联系方式发给全圆佑，得到一个“赞赞”的表情回复也没了下文。平时他是个大忙人，这会儿不知道怎么了总在找他的学弟学妹前辈老师也没了消息，他握着安安静静的手机在楼道里待着看夜幕四合看小孩回家，小猫打架车辆穿行，蜻蜓低飞偶然迷路。白天的喧嚷和许多事情在白日的消沉里褪去，夜晚的沉静还没到来之前，他几乎要感觉到自己即将成了郁闷的哲学家。

“哎一股我们珉奎尼为什么在这里发呆呀，喏，我回去应付一下，再等等就好啦。”忽然出现在身后的男孩子手里拿着家庭装的大包外卖递过来单独加送的一份，纸袋透出炸鸡好闻的油香味捏在手里还有年糕的柔软，金珉奎一声没吭点点头看徐明浩转身上楼梯，背影瘦长在只开了消防通道灯的楼道里留下长长的斜斜的影子很快就消失了。是他目视着这样走开过好多次的男孩子，但也总会回到他的身边来，像给炸鸡的时候揉揉他的脑袋一样亲昵地开些小玩笑。徐明浩本质上是个极温和的人。当初在人群里不说是惊鸿一瞥，也的确是被他的独特气质吸引，金珉奎不算不受欢迎，只因他自己总埋头忙活着各种手工实践活动一再错过些什么。但是现在在一起之后，从前的许多错过，想想倒像是特意准备好的。

徐明浩家境也算平常，家人只是普通地生活着没有想过在自己家会发生什么过于与众不同的事情。送徐明浩学艺术对于这家人来说已经是考虑了很多邻居的意见承受了外界眼神做的决定，假如不是徐明浩坚定，只怕这条路也走不成的。如果再让他们知道徐明浩在学校里不仅有甜软女孩子明里暗里喜欢，还被电工系的甜软男孩子纠缠，想也知道到时候又是一场闹剧。

金珉奎想得脑壳痛，坐在楼道被某家主人丢弃的旧沙发上啃炸鸡，啃得风生水起的时候听见门扇开合的声音，有重合的脚步谈笑着走进电梯，电梯下行中手机振动了。

“快回家吧，锅里给你留了豆芽汤 > <”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

金珉奎在外面楼道里无念无想地吃炸鸡的时候，屋里的表兄弟两人有句没句地说点家长里短。徐明浩知道自己这个搞体育的表哥是体育特长生来的，日常没什么想法，被家里催着谈恋爱结婚也会应着，但就是不表个态度。

“哥，你现在还跟韩率联系不。”徐明浩慢条斯理撕着年糕问。

“嗯？偶尔吧。有时有。”文俊辉嘴里裹着大块沾酱炸鸡吃得酱汁溢出来含含糊糊回答着，表情看不出异样。

徐明浩想再问点什么，想了想还没开口就被文俊辉截住话头:“最近有人约我见面，我感觉怪不好意思的，你到时候有空陪我一起去吧？”

“啊？啊，什么时候，好的啊，男生女生？”徐明浩不是没怀疑过他哥这方面的问题，但文俊辉平时实在是踏实生活没有想法的类型，完全看不出来喜欢的是男是女。当初跟从小一起长大的崔韩率在一所中学，头两年还一起上学回家，第三年开始跟转了性子一样不怎么往来了，两家见面的场合也没话，徐明浩就觉得这俩男孩子一准有点什么。

从家族里争取人支持自己跟金珉奎的关系这种事，徐明浩设想并不乐观，因此文俊辉态度自然地丢出来句:“男的”时他也没太大反应，点点头把骨头吐在桌子上:“嗯，好。我陪你去。”

“你不问我点什么？”倒是文俊辉来了兴趣。

“没啥。”

“你...能接受？”

“哥，我们是家人嘛。喜欢的话就不用在乎那么多啦。”徐明浩心虚地在桌布上绞起了手，一想到这桌布是金珉奎才换过的又赶紧把手撤回来，佯装无事“嘿嘿”笑着。

“果然你们艺术生就是开放包容，不愧是哥的好弟弟。”文俊辉冲他笑笑起身说要走，俩人一个送一个出了门。不多时金珉奎回屋里看见桌上散乱的食物随手收拾着，看见桌布上一块揪起来的油渍。

“啧，”金珉奎受不了这种痕迹把碗筷丢进水池就掀起桌布抱着走向洗衣机。是紧张才抓桌布的吧，他眼前浮现出徐明浩被盘问感情生活问题找托辞的样子，抖落着桌布丢进洗衣桶里。那双手又细又长，被他亲近的时候会笼起来蜷成小小的一团挡在他肩胛骨前面，或者紧紧地贴着背，有时候也轻轻挠他的皮肤，开玩笑地打成一片，两个人能从床单上面滚到床单下面。两个人的世界多的是别处没有的快乐，出了两人之外的范畴好像就不行了。徐明浩学院里的人倒是见惯了没什么异样，金珉奎在自己的学院被人议论性向也平常，平素不去管倒还好，但眼看两个人都要离开校园未来怎么打算悬是未知。

洗衣机尽职尽责地高速旋转着嗡嗡嗡起来。金珉奎坐在沙发上翻起那个帖子，那些诉说着“直到毕业都没在一起呢 我真是个没用的人”“因为一些无关的事情而没能在一起，之后居然就形同陌路了”“即使每天都能见面，也还是可能对面不相识的吧”之类的帖子背后，都寄居着一颗怎么样辗转反侧的心呢。在这短短的方寸里打转，爱就足以让人迷失，更何况更远的人生。

夜晚果然很适合思考些不着边际的问题。徐明浩送完客回来的时候看见沙发上一个影子一动不动灯也关了，以为他睡了凑过去逗他，却被金珉奎黑暗中准确地攥着了手。接着就忽然拉近抱紧，不等徐明浩问完一声“怎么啦”就亲上来了。温暖的舌头轻轻推着拉拢着柔软如花瓣的地方，慢慢地变得紧张起来，呼吸带着潮气，徐明浩犹豫着接下这个吻，轻轻向前倾把额头搁在金珉奎额头上抵着。

“傻瓜，我们有什么好怕的。”

窗外灯火通明，城市的夜晚容留许多人安眠，从不缺少的，不管哪里都有无声角落供人与爱侣抵足坐卧，远离尘嚣。

\---------------------------------------------------------------

文俊辉回去路上看着窗外一路灯光洒在车外，等红灯的时候按开手机翻翻找找，划过屏幕蹭了蹭又回来，看一眼红灯时间手指在键盘上捣鼓啪嗒啪嗒。

“虽然本应该很意外却没有意外的感觉，我们好像终于要见面了。”  
“该说什么呢，谢、谢”

“还是，好久不见”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

金珉奎被邮箱收件的振动提示音吵醒的时候已经快中午了，他起身看着屏幕上显示全圆佑不仅给他丢了两套卷子还发来一条邀请。

“作为酬谢，请你喝咖啡。”

他正想回绝说不用，看看试卷又想起毕竟还没过完补考这关呢，于是就发了个点头的表情把手机丢在身后去刷牙。被子里裹着的一只徐明浩昨晚累了，况且白天徐明浩向来是睡到下午起来画画的，金珉奎轻手轻脚走出去，脚底在地板上微微刮擦。

徐明浩虽然疲倦，有点声响还是会感觉到，稍稍睁眼的时候发现有光源在身边，伸手去碰那只正在振动的手机也不知道是自己的还是用情侣款的金珉奎的拿起来看一眼，屏幕上一条对话悬浮框:

“期待见面哦。”

他初醒还没从睡眠里醒觉，听着外间的洗漱水龙头声随手把手机往床单里一扣，埋进被子继续蜷起身体。只不过过了不到两秒又拿起来看一眼，却执拗地不去解锁手机屏，只是盯着对话框那么看。没有表情符号，句号齐全，看来是年上。也许是新认识的所以还没见面，也许的也许是见过了所以对下次会面有所期待。想了一会儿还是扔下手机继续睡觉。反反复复直到门外有了脚步声。

金珉奎推门进来换衣服窸窣着，站在穿衣镜前打量自己的身材，无论从哪个角度看都还不错，该结实的地方结实该挺翘的地方挺翘，想了想又往徐明浩的方向悄悄瞄一眼，穿上衣服拿起手机出去准备做饭。门锁轴珠滚动着咬合的一瞬间，徐明浩睁开眼睛，久违地觉得睡不着了。

\-------------------------------------------------

书店楼下的咖啡馆人不算多，占据了市内商业街好位置又算不得太吵闹的地方约会该是正好，金珉奎坐在今天收拾得格外精神的全圆佑对面嗦着吸管琢磨这人还挺会挑地方，四处一打眼，菱形的玻璃灯珠折射着暖黄色的光，把白天里的咖啡馆也烘托出颇为暧昧的氛围。书店里闲逛的小情侣拉着手下楼在柜台前扭捏推让着点两杯饮品份甜点，可以在这里腻一整天。哪天带徐明浩过来消磨时间也不错。

直到见到推门进来的人为止金珉奎这一天的心情还是不错的，他刚刚复习完了那两张折磨死人满满都是字迹的卷子，早上出门前还收拾了下工作台，前一天晚上跟徐明浩一起画了画两个人都累得说不出话来靠在一起睡过去睡得很香。假期在家除了偶尔出去运动就只有两个人相对的时间，过得恰恰特别快。

经过一段时间跟徐明浩的相处金珉奎也抱着八卦的心态听来了不少文俊辉的事情。这人高中时候的男朋友是徐明浩的竹马，一个住在他们家附近的混血儿，长大后去美国找了新的男朋友在LA生活得很好。而文俊辉在那之后一直没有再跟谁交往。“文老师也有爱玩的手机单机游戏，不知道全老师你感不感兴趣？”金珉奎叭叭叭八卦了半晌，看全圆佑有意无意间听得入神也就有一搭没一搭讲着。

“不了，我直接找他本人问就好。”全圆佑放下咖啡杯下巴指了指门口，金珉奎也就循着他的目光回身看过去。

金珉奎算是知道了，全圆佑原本就是不露声色的人，听了半天有关文俊辉的情报依然保持面不改色，看上去完全不像是没有勇气自己来要联系方式的人。大概人都在这种事上情怯，而听旁人转述的时候又大可以保持冷静假装无关心，就像徐明浩进门时金珉奎刚要打招呼，头就微微被脖子带着侧过去一点对文俊辉露出一个标准微笑。

打完招呼文俊辉指着徐明浩跟他们说这是我表弟周末没事带他出来逛逛，金珉奎还没来得及应个声就看着徐明浩朝全圆佑点一点头喊老师好，一脸乖巧地笑着。他那个表情金珉奎可太熟悉了，上一次看见这种表情还是在他看他一个学弟的作品集样稿时散发出来的“虽然不怎么样但是我要有礼貌”的场合。徐明浩这人柔软总是对外，更何况金珉奎也不知道文俊辉会带他来，想跟他解释自己只是全圆佑带出来缓解一下紧张气氛但看一眼文俊辉又把话咽在一口冰水里，狠狠地把冰块嚼得嘎吱响。

“好久没见，你看......”文俊辉坐下来讲第一句就不看全圆佑，眼睛对着空气中某个地方四处游移着注意到金珉奎的神情，虽然感觉奇怪但还是继续说了下去，“你看你来了也有半年了，应该适应新环境了吧。”

“嗯。你也是吧。”

“？？？”徐明浩和金珉奎对了个眼神。虽然徐明浩很快就把眼神转到一边连个眼角也不给他留。

“老师你们原来就认识？”金珉奎咽下去一口冰渣子含含糊糊地问。

“嗯，忘了说。”全圆佑点一点头，看了看徐明浩，又看一眼埋头捞冰块的金珉奎，“不过你们俩为什么要装不熟？从刚才开始。”

“嗯？”金珉奎嘴巴没吸到冰块就抬起头来心里暗骂着全老师你这又是怎么玩我呢我是跟你说我男朋友是文老师表弟但我的意思不是文老师知道我们的事情我怎么知道文俊辉会把他带来----

“？”文俊辉没想到话题的走向是这个，一时脑子里在想的事情全都飘走了茫然地看着徐明浩。

“......”徐明浩没有勇气转头看表哥脚上想找到金珉奎的腿踹一家伙结果似乎失却了准头，全圆佑发出闷闷的“啊”的一声又立马恢复正常:“不好意思我应该专注我们的事情的。”手往上扶了扶眼镜露出一副即将要把什么事情昭告天下的严肃神情来。

感觉到桌下有什么东西飞快地收回去的文俊辉露出好玩的神色看着俩小孩嘴上对全圆佑说:“我没踹你。”

徐明浩低着头眼睛不看金珉奎，金珉奎眼观六路清了清嗓子缓缓开口:“不好意思文老师......我和小浩在一起蛮久了。”声音越来越低沉，一句话说到最后词尾落在空气里。

“那倒也巧，那倒也巧。”全圆佑没有什么感情地乐呵呵老爷爷笑，鼻头皱在一起颇像只打碎了牛奶盘子的老猫。

“哥我不是故意瞒着你，只是珉奎和我的事，我还没考虑好......”徐明浩不知道为什么从刚才起就有些语塞，忽然哽着嗓子说出来说到一半又把话咽回去，看金珉奎的神色渐渐紧张起来露出不太置信的眼神，他也不去看他，一边的全圆佑倒是看得明白，这两个小孩平时大概亲亲热热惯了，在别人面前谈论起彼此的感情来，羞涩也会引发背信感。

又或者徐明浩一个搞艺术的，神经纤弱敏感也正常。文俊辉倒是替他们扭捏起来，迟疑着回他:“...哦，没什么没什么，我还以为...你一直不想谈恋爱呢，有个人在身边陪着挺好的，对吧。”也不知道是向谁求证地问了一声，语气有点弱。

“我原来是不想谈的---所以才没告诉哥哥。珉奎和我很聊得来。”

金珉奎得体地让他们把话题带过去，看着两个分明前阵子连彼此的联系方式都没有的人聊起很多年前的事情，他俩的事情。徐明浩时不时插话接一句文俊辉小时候上的幼儿园如何如何，中学老师如何如何，也没管一整个上午金珉奎不是滋味地坐在对面，就差可怜巴巴挤出眼泪来给他看。

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

他们原本是认识的。

世上时常有那样的事情，虽说是互相靠近着的两个人，却因为羞怯、本能的回避、难以说出口的许多原因而不知不觉地走远。如果说金珉奎和徐明浩是一见到彼此就觉得是同类的话，文俊辉对全圆佑的不确定要来得更多，就像打量于不同季候长出绒毛的小动物一样。

相遇的时候年纪都很小。全圆佑大学里中规中矩读着中文系，靠写作拿一点小小的奖，原本在自己的小圈子里生活得蛮不错，未来一切平坦自然。文俊辉每天兴高采烈地在舞蹈社团里和好朋友们待在一起，偶尔他那个混血年下男友来找他，酷酷地在一边戴着耳机，等他练完舞一起出去逛街。他们沿着不同的两条线各自冷清地或是热闹地度过青春，忽然有一天认识了---在某个无聊的社团聚餐上撞见，前来找权顺荣要宿舍钥匙的全圆佑跟文俊辉只是短暂交谈过后回去就向自己热情的室友打听了文俊辉的名字，从此工整的笔记本上也会冷不丁蹦出来一个写在角落里的单词:Moon.

全圆佑这人，读的是美学原理，生活遵循平淡无奇的轨迹，计算严谨把握严格。直到被路边跳出来的小动物撞开心门也没反应过来自己这是犯了什么毛病，以为是换季心情异常，再想想文俊辉生动的笑容，热情地跟社团的每一个前辈后辈打招呼，被大家围着逗他玩闹，很自然又单纯的样子，他无疑地隐隐能够体会到川端康成的情欲美学里那薄薄的一层幻灭来---因为太美了，所以初见就为有可能失去而心痛。矫情是矫情得过分，二十岁出头无用而汹涌的爱情，往往来得毫无道理。

还能作何解释呢？在舞蹈社团宣传海报上看到染了紫色头发的文俊辉笑得灿烂甜美，没过多久权顺荣就发现，自己多了一个紫毛的室友---由于对时尚的不应症，甚至染发之后连门也不出，要出去也会戴上帽子，捂了一段时间皮肤都白了两个色阶。

“大帅哥，你喜欢的话就直接去说啊，以你的条件还能有人拒绝吗。”权顺荣自然是不能允许在自己眼皮子底下还有这种憋坏思春期小男生的事情发生，怂恿他去认识一下文俊辉。一两次在社团活动教室见过之后，全圆佑又不肯去了。原来人家早有男朋友，还是一起长大的弟弟，混血的外貌优势自不待言，这俩人走在校园里就是绝对养眼的风景。

\--------------------------------------

“那后来呢？”徐明浩听得入神，呆呆地托着半边腮。金珉奎视线巡回一圈仍然停留在他粉嫩的嘴唇和专注着的眉眼上，灵气逼人，他想，再过一段时间也许就好了吧，就不会再感到犹豫，或是隔阂---即使已经亲密无间。

“后来？也没什么后来啦。后来韩率出国了，明浩也知道，我就等着毕了业，找舞蹈老师、体育老师的工作来做做，没有什么特别的。”文俊辉埋头吨吨吨喝杯子里的饮料，吸管咬在嘴里，含混不清地说。至于匿名在论坛上写些小心事之类的，他不会说，也没人知道要问。那就死都不说。他喝着的杯子很快就见底了，吸管和空气共振着，发出呼噜呼噜的声音。

“联系过，但是不知不觉又断了。我们好像不怎么有紧张感。”全圆佑补充一句，“男生跟男生之间很容易这样，尤其是，两个人都有自己的生活中心，未来也还不明确。”他无心搅弄着杯子里早就融为一体的奶泡和咖啡，说得轻描淡写，却有人真听进去了，听得怔怔的，直到金珉奎拉起他的手喊他出去，徐明浩才回过神来:“啊？走啦？”

“让老师聊一会儿，好不容易见面了，这次千万不能再错过---”金珉奎半开玩笑地凑近站起来的徐明浩，他体型大，靠近的时候会有威胁感，徐明浩没有躲开，随意地抓着他伸过来的手回头说再见，拉着金珉奎出了咖啡馆的门，在漫天黄昏里眯起眼睛问“接下来我们去哪儿？”还没来得及确认眼前道路的方向就被金珉奎有点刻意地撞过来撞得他额头贴在他胸膛上视野一黑:“回家算账。”听见他一字一顿，说得咬牙切齿。

\-------------------------------------------------------------

“为什么？”金珉奎张开嘴发出轻轻的一声，比起提问更像叹息，只不过是对着徐明浩，他手长脚长撑开在床垫上留心不压着身下的人，眼神却直直地逼视过去，像是要把怀里的雪兔子吃掉。

“......什么......为什么......？”徐明浩不舒服地缩缩脖子刚想推开他，手脚并用着却被金珉奎干脆圈进怀里，紧贴得难受，在这难受里面他稍稍挣扎几下又放弃了，停下来认真审视男朋友的眼睛。

因为离得很近，连呼吸也是清楚的。用同一个牌子的沐浴露所以香味一样，虽然洗完头发还稍微吹了下，现在是都出了汗的状况，露在外面的皮肤黏在一起，分不清谁的汗弄湿了谁。徐明浩惯常独立，一个人久了，对于生活里有人可以随意靠近自己、开放安全空间给他还不算完全适应，被靠近的时候会有点儿紧张，睫毛忽闪着鼻息绵长起来。

“我那天看到你信息了，刚睡醒的时候，我不知道是你的手机，拿起来就看见全老师给你发的期待见面，我也不知道我在想什么，但是就是看了好几次，放下去，拿起来，看了好几次。”徐明浩把脸侧过一边，贴着枕头闷闷地说着，像说别人的事情一样，金珉奎却安静不闹了，跟着他转换方向，身体侧过去。

“我是画画的，语言描述不好，但是反正.....那种心情就像，意识到自己感觉没那么强烈，才发现原来随时退出也是可以的，我可以退出，我做了准备---在自己都不知道的时候就做了很奇怪的准备。”徐明浩耸了耸肩，叹口气接着说，“珉奎啊，你，不是很受欢迎的人吗，很受欢迎的人，大概体会不了这种的---突然发现自己没办法继续执着于一种强烈的感情吧，我是不是真的有你说的那么好，为什么别人喜欢我和你喜欢我这两件事不一样----珉奎？”因为很久没得到回应，害怕他睡着了，徐明浩转过头去被顺势带进侧躺着的人怀里，抬头却遇见一双红眼睛。

金珉奎不算跟着感性走的类型，虽然背了一段时间现代文学也没被凄风苦雨浸染，只是听着徐明浩这么没有边际地随便说了几句就红了眼眶，眼神严肃得陌生，紧紧地闭着嘴，不说话。徐明浩感觉到他的动作也没去拨开，随他爬上来从身后紧紧贴着自己，把分身支在他的穴口手指哆嗦着沾着一点儿前液艰涩地开垦着。“......不是想知道我什么想法吗？”一向温和的男孩子开口却变了声调，徐明浩一听心口就更堵得慌了，把脸别向一旁随他不等扩张好就一点一点试探着进来，哪怕有点儿用力带着他纤瘦的腰不住地颤抖，沿脊背细细密密出了汗，也只是无声地喘着气等他把自己完全放进来----

“其他的男孩子，也可以这样对你吗？”金珉奎完全坐上来了，痛觉压迫着的神经让徐明浩埋在枕头里说不上来话，只能闷哼着“嗯”“嗯嗯”两声紧接着又被操弄到失语，泪花不受控制地被眼睫夹碎了，一颗碎作几瓣，他点头，跟着又摇头，随着身体内部的感觉被唤起不断哽咽着，像是金珉奎把说不上来的心酸都传染给他了一样。

“为什么会...痛...呢...”

金珉奎知道男孩子小声说的不是现在正在做的事情，也许是心脏，也许是其他的什么地方，就像他刚见到徐明浩因为生理的什么原因心口浮上来又酸又不安的那种感觉一样，“别人也可以，让你痛吗？”像是责问又像是不愿得到回答，他动得更加频繁起来，整个儿退出来又完全贯入---他弄得身下的人很辛苦，他知道这一点，他们因为太过相似而只能靠近，靠近不够的话就再靠近---总要有人来弄碎那层一直以和颜悦色装饰的透明琉璃，在爱意笼罩下浮泛光彩，实际上还是不懂得爱情的温度---不知道我的温度，你的温度，这样简单、又直接的问题。

跟徐明浩一起到达了某个地方过后，金珉奎喘着气环抱着他，贴在一起喘息，说不出话，也不知道有没有眼泪。房间里涌动着夜色，窗帘被晚风吹动了，银子似的月光晃碎在帘子边缘泄进来，往地板上淌......

\-----------------------------------------------------

目视金珉奎和徐明浩走出去消失在街角后的那天全圆佑冲文俊辉眨眨眼:“你觉得金珉奎这小子怎么样？”

“挺好的啊，他应该挺喜欢明浩的，刚刚一直在盯着看。”  
“明浩应该也喜欢他吧？”  
“可能吧。明浩这小孩很老成，心事看不出来，诶。”  
“是的，比你好一点，你心里的事写在脑门上，见了我欲言又止的样子一点用也没有，想说的就写在脸上----”全圆佑端着分明是空的杯子挡着脸开他玩笑，被文俊辉大力揪住打又舍不得打，最后干脆在咖啡店里隔着桌子来了个抱抱，全圆佑看着玻璃橱窗里映出来的懵懵的猫咪相脸蛋，伸手指过去轻轻捏住，嘴里久违地又熟练地逗着猫:

“啾-- > <”

\-----------------------------------------------------------

开学当日全圆佑监考结束走到最后一排整理试卷，对一旁坐着没走的金珉奎叮嘱一句“下次别再挂科了，这学期实习加油”，金珉奎压低声音问“老师你们进展还顺利吗？”全圆佑甩了个算是乐观的眼神就转身走了，走姿还是一如既往地大佬一样，笃定的样子。也是，有的人谈恋爱需要距离，会因为距离弄丢一些东西。金珉奎收拾着书包起身。而自己看起来一切顺利，亲近也很容易，不经历等待也很容易，闹出小动静再更紧地拥抱也很容易---更细密的间错和空白，连在匿名论坛上写出来的机会都没有，随着生活一往无前的推进渐渐抹平，就像碳酸饮料杯子里沉下去的气泡，还没有消失。


End file.
